Enough Times in a Row
by mimimaddy101
Summary: A snippet of my time in Thedas. Varric wishes to play cards, but Fenris and I have other ideas. After a few laughs and gambling, jack beats king. (Related to various fanfictions I have yet to finish and type up.)


Once again, Varric invited me to the Hanged Man to play wicked grace, but had an idea he'd like some help with. So I hopped down to Lowtown and into the tavern to find Varric by the fire. On a small table beside him lay a blank deck of cards.

"Where are the cards we use regularly?" I asked.

"They're up in my room Rosie, but don't worry about that. Look, I need an artistic mind here to make our own deck," he revealed.

"So that's why I'm here an hour early? You should've asked earlier, I might not get it all done," I admitted.

"Then you should probably get started," he suggested, handing me the blank deck.

Starting with the number cards, I drew the basic image we needed in all four houses. After half an hour, the numbers were all done, but then I had to plan out the picture cards. I began with the aces and was about to draw a regular type of ace when Varric came back with an idea.

"Before you start drawing the regular things, why don't you draw our friends and things we've encountered?" Varric hinted.

"Oh? I wouldn't have thought of that. Aces too?" I questioned.

"Yeah, they'll look great!" He chuckled.

After a moment of thought, Isabella walked over from the bar.

"Did I hear correctly, you're drawing us on cards?" She queried.

"You indeed heard correctly and since you're here anyway, why don't I make you the ace of hearts?" I offered.

"Need me to model?" She laughed.

I nodded quickly and pointed at a spot for her to stand. She was a little difficult to draw, but I managed to pack in a fair amount of detail. Once she was done, Isabella suggested I make Hawke the ace of diamonds, so I continued on with that and as if we spoke of a demon, he came to the Hanged Man as I was almost finished.

"Drawing everyone are we?" Hawke asked.

"On cards, yes," I answered. "Varric suggested it."

"He did, did he? Just our friends?"

"No, a few memorable enemies too," I added as I started on the ace of clubs.

"Is that an ogre?" Interrogated Hawke.

"No, it's the butt of an angry templar," I remarked sarcastically.

"Very funny Mimi, have you an idea for the fourth ace?"

"Not really, any suggestions?"

"How about the Arishok?"

"Hawke, you are brilliant," I praised him.

"Why thank you, I do try my best."

Continuing with my work, I eventually finished the aces and moved swiftly onto the jacks. This time I would start with the hostile encounters; a genlock for the clubs and the rock wraith from the deep roads on spades. I had almost finished them when Sebastian and Fenris entered together. Fenris spotted me instantly and dragged Sebastian over with him. They observed the cards I'd already done and noticed the two blank jacks. In accordance to their appearance, I decided to draw them on the two jacks in front of me, Sebastian on the diamond and Fenris on the heart.

"Why am I on the diamond?" Posed Sebastian.

"Because you're royalty and non-hostile," I responded directly.

"And I'm on the heart for what reason?" Fenris questioned.

"Why do you think?" I giggled.

He blushed and sat down beside me as I resumed drawing. Soon I came to the queen cards and Aveline was the first to come to mind. Isabella returned when I finished Aveline.

"Why not draw Merrill as the heart? She's adorable," she started.

"For a bloodmage," added Fenris.

"Blood is pumped through the heart, why not?" I mused to myself.

Merril was then made queen of hearts. I then had to decide on the two others and Varric had yet another idea.

"Meredith and another darkspawn?" He offered.

And with that, Meredith became queen of spades and for clubs I chose a darkspawn emissary. After they were don, Merrill, Anders and Aveline all walked in.

"Here comes one of the kings," I chortled.

"What, Anders?" Fenris huffed.

"What about me?" Anders countered.

"There's nobody except Anders and Varric for the red kings and he's not hostile, so I can't make him a black king," I confirmed.

"Oh, you're making cards?" Cheered Merrill.

"Yep, you're one of the queens," I told her.

"Aveline is the other," Varric added.

Aveline cocked her head in curiosity and stepped up to the table to examine my work. By this time I had started drawing our two red kings, Anders and Varric, then after consideration I picked Orsino and a hurlock alpha as the last two cards.

"Job done then," applauded Sebastian.

"Indeed, but I'd rather play something else to test them," I said.

"Did I bring half my coin for nothing or can we bet?" Asked Fenris.

"You can, but usually you don't. This game is from my home, it's called Gin Rummy," I revealed.

After an explanation of the game's rules Fenris smiled.

"So I _can_ bet?"

"I guess. Everyone put in some coins. Whoever wins gets the pot. Let's play maybe five rounds as a trial to see how you all like it," I added.

Aveline took up the cards, shuffled them carefully and dealt.

"Right, here we go. Since this is your game, you start Mimi," she said.

"Okay, and we play clockwise, so to my left, meaning Varric is next," I smiled as I turned to look at the dwarf beside me.

The game started off well, but soon it became difficult to get the cards I needed. Fenris and Sebastian were in my hand. I couldn't decide whether to stick with the jacks or go for queens.

"Gin Rummy!" Merrill giggled.

"How?" I pleaded.

Merrill showed her hand, revealing a royal flush of clubs from seven to king. Everyone's jaw dropped. They didn't expect poor Merrill to win so fast on the first round. All placed down their hands, revealing junk lots. Reluctantly, they pushed their first bets towards the female elf, defeated mercilessly. She was blessed with beginner's luck, as she went on to win the second round.

"Rivain, did you teach Daisy to cheat?" Varric questioned.

Isabella laughed. "I wish!"

"Me? Cheat?!" Merrill cried innocently.

We put down our hands again. I had Fenris in my lot again, earning me a raised eyebrow from the jack of hearts across the table. I shrugged questioningly back at him. It was a coincidence, the cards may not have been shuffled properly.

"Here, let me shuffle guys," I offered.

I did as I requested and did it thoughrily as they could all see. Dealing again, we started the third game. Hawke put in a whole sovreign. He was serious this time, he wanted to win one.

Halfway through, I picked from the face down pile again and got Fenris for the third time, I couldn't help but laugh.

Sebastian sighed. "Don't tell me you've won already?"

"No, just another coincidence happened," I smirked, glancing up at Fenris and winking.

He cocked his head as if confused, then raised his eyebrows, his eyes wide. He knew what I meant. He knew I had him again and used it to his advantage. Sebastian threw down his own card and Fenris picked it right up. This was war. Once around the table, Sebastian put down a black jack and Fenris took it. Another few around the table, Fenris pulled a face down card.

"Gin Rummy," he smirked triumphantly. He won.

Hawke's mouth fell open in horror.

"Good game Fenris, I see what you did there," I applauded him.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told me you had me in your hand."

"So that's why you picked me up Fenris?" Sebastian mused.

"Yes," he answered.

"Rosie, what have I told you about revealing your cards?" Varric scolded.

"What can I say? I'm a fan of coincidence and I happen to love the jack of hearts," I shrugged smiling confidently.

"And not the king of hearts?" Anders complained, instantly realizing what I meant.

"Jealousy! Ooh, I love it," Isabella swooned, also noticing the real meaning. "I swear, you two make rivalry so cute!"

"I wouldn't test that Isabella," Aveline warned.

"Guys, seriously. It's just a card game," Hawke sighed.

"Says the first one to be serious about it," I sniggered.

Without our noticing, Anders and Fenris were now having a glaring match. All fell silent as we turned our attention to them.

"Wow, if you two like staring at each other so much, get married already," I grinned.

Their glares redirected at me. I just laughed.

"Really? If you don't like me saying such things, stop providing the opportunities."

After a few eye rolls, we started the fourth game. This time, my hand started with Fenris, making me smirk again. Again Fenris noticed, but decided to take no action against it, playing normally. I kept him just for the sake of it, not even trying to win anymore. This round, Hawke got his wish and won. His hand consisted of three kings and a straight of four spades. He threw a fist in the air.

"I can't believe it, I did it!" He cheered.

I lay down my hand in the middle, showing I was one card off a royal flush. Hawke looked at them, then at me.

"Did you let me win?" He asked.

"You could say that I suppose. I was waiting for whoever had the card I needed to win and it happened to be you. Well done," I smiled.

"You weren't annoyed you lost?"

"No." I sighed. "I don't need to win if I have my jack of hearts."

At the same time, Anders scowled and Fenris smiled at me.

"So what you're basically saying is: you'd rather lose with the jack of hearts, thank win with the king of hearts even if you need him?" Fenris considered, slowly getting up and walking around the table to me.

Anders took note of every word and sank in his chair in defeat.

Trying to ignore him, I replied: "Yes, basically that."

"You guys keep playing," Fenris offered. "Myself and Mimi will be back shortly."

We left the Hanged Man for the dark street of Lowtown. It was already getting late, maybe half nine at the earliest.

I suddenly felt a warmth against my lips. It was Fenris' own lips. He was kissing me. I returned the kiss, pulling him closer. He was a pleasant warmth on a cold night. Pulling away, I smirked.

"So. Is the jack of hearts willing to stay in my hand forever?"

Fenris laughed. "If the queen of his heart so chooses."

The door slammed.

Without us realizing, Anders had come out long enough to hear that and retreated back inside. I felt bad for him, but he fell for me much too late. Had he felt this way back in Ameranthine, we would've probably been together, but I lost interest by the time I saw him again in Kirkwall. That path was cut for him years ago. Now Fenris walked that path with me. It was too late to turn back, but now we had to return to an awkward table back inside. The tension we felt as we walked back in could almost be cut with a knife. This final game was a long an awkward match. I had all but Fenris of the jacks in my hand, until Anders to my right threw him down right in front of me. There were ten whole sovreigns in the pot and I only had to pick that single card up to win. Just to annoy everyone, I slowly reached over and picked up Fenris. I had won.

"Gin Rummy. Read them and weep." I chuckled, resting back on my chair.

Everyone glared at my hand, except Fenris who laughed. This time I had chosen to win with the jack ofhearts and Fenris picked right up on that. He winked from across the table and puched the pot over to me.

After a while, people started going home. All that was left were Fenris, Hawke, Varric and I. Isabella had passed out at the bar a short while before. The four of us played a bet-free game and then went our seperate ways. Or so I thought.

Upon returning home, my door was already wide open, calling me to pass through and close it. I did exactly that, not knowing what to expect. When I reached my room, I heard humming from the living room. I took off my jacket and placed it at the end of my bed, removing my shoes and putting them behind the door. The humming got louder and I recognized the tune. There was only one person I taught that tune and sure enough, I stepped curiously into the music filled room. On the armchair sat Fenris with a bottle of wine from his mansion next door.

"When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be," he sang softly.

"Fenris?" I inquired.

"Yes, my queen?"


End file.
